farthingwoodfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Farthing Wood RPG
This is an RPG about the Animals of Farthing Wood, you can play as your favorite character or make your own character, but there are some rules to follow here at the Farthing Wood Fanon Wiki. Rules #Follow the main portocol, no swearing, but you can say few swear words you can use. #Each user can have upto 5 characters, when you make them, but you have unlimeted chars to play as from the Farthing Wood series. #Play as your favorite characters from the book or TV series, you can also play as your own character. #Do not argue or talk about politics or religion, we don't want to offend other peoples religions at all.﻿ #Characters can be anthropomorphic characters if you want them to be if, thats if you know what an anthro character is. #HAVE FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :P Characters Blue Foxes Brynne Species: Blue Fox Eye color: Green Place of Origin: A different forest Appearance: Brynne is a slender, blue-silver colored fox with dark green eyes. Her paws are both dark blue-gray, and so is the tip of her tail. She is missing a piece of her left ear, and her left back leg is bloody and mangled. Personality: Brynne is clever, and intelligent but is often very cold and unpleasant to be around. Family: Unknown Red Foxes Francis Gender: Male Eye color: Golden Brown Species: Red Fox Place of Origin: White Deer Park Appearance: Francis is a Red Fox, his fur is a Redish orange, his underbelly is white and his paws and the tip of his ears are black, he is a young adult fox, and he is mostly seen around the far side of the park Personality: Francis is a hard to get along with fox, and he is quite stubbern, but he does have a soft spot for pups and cute little animals. Backstory: Francis was born in the North side of the park, he is lost his parents in a terrible storm, while he was still a pup, since then, he has had a rough life. Age: 25 Relationships: Few friends in the north part of White Deer Park Family: Parents dessaceded, and might have a long lost brother or sister. Farthing Wood Animals White Deer Park Animals Blue Fox Name: Ranger Gender: Male Eye-color: Blue Species: Blue Fox Place of Origin: White Deer Park Age: 21 Appearance: He is a blue fox, with black markings on his head and ears. He is light blue on his chest, stomach, eyes and mouth. Personality: He is very charming and friendly, although he can be serious. Sometimes his father's evil mind gets into Rangers thoughts, but he's more known as a lover, not a fighter. He's more known as the casanova in the park. Backstory: Ranger was born in a cave along with his sister and brother. He was the youngest, but it didn't seems like his father was proud of his little playful and friendly son. Ranger tried to do as his father would want, but it just didn't fit to his soul. Family: Father: (Scarface). Mother: Lady Blue. Category:RPG Category:Templates